Self-timed and synchronous systems formed on a substrate, such as a semiconductor die, may not operate at a desired frequency for a particular power or they may not operate at a desired power for a particular frequency. System variables, such as leakage current and active current in self-timed or synchronous systems, affect the frequency of operation and power consumption in such systems. These variables are dependent on operating conditions, such as temperature and voltage, which can vary with time and over the surface of the substrate. Leakage current, in particular, tends to vary over a range of values, when subjected to manufacturing process variations, a range of voltages, and a range of temperatures. This variation poses a barrier when attempting to optimize cost, performance, battery life, and other system-level metrics.